Meant To Be
by linesfade
Summary: Post Lagrimas. Pez goes to Gabe for comfort, and she finds more than she ever thought she'd get...


Meant To Be  
  
I don't own any of the characters in the story, they belong to Top Cow and TNT. I'm just playing with them. *eg*  
  
Post-"Lagrimas." Pez goes to Gabe for comfort, and she finds more than she ever thought she'd get.  
  
My idea of what else should happen in the show. Yeah, I know I had Pez/Ian up earlier, but I've got a weakness for both 'ships. Don't hurt me!  
  
*****  
  
"Gabriel!" Pez banged on the steel door to Talismaniac.com, Gabriel Bowman's online business. She was getting impatient and could hear the blaring music emanating - once again - from the inside of the building. Finally, her prayers were answered. The door opened, and there stood Gabriel, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Pez! What's up? Need help with something?" Sara grinned half- heartedly despite herself. Gabriel was always up for a little action and research when it came to helping her solve a case.  
  
"Yeah, uh...I mean...kind of..." She stuttered, her eyes clouding up with tears again. The grin dissipated from Gabriel's face.  
  
"Pez? You okay?" He asked as he pulled the homicide detective inside, sat her down in the nearest chair, shut off the stereo, and shut and locked the door behind her.  
  
Sara shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Um...Gabriel?" She sniffled. "You remember that guy I was so hopeful about?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied cautiously. "You mean the one that bought my Keith Moon drum set for you? Yeah. I remember HIM..." Gabe finished, trying to shield his disapproval.  
  
"He's dead." she spat out, cutting of the end of Gabriel's words, for fear that if she didn't get them out soon, she never would, and she would go insane from the pain inside her soul...inside her heart.  
  
Gabriel looked shocked.  
  
"What? When? How?"  
  
"Last night..." she whimpered.  
  
"Really? Wow...Pez, I..."  
  
Sara cut him off again.  
  
"*I* killed him, Gabriel...with the..," She ripped the Witchblade from her wrist and slammed it down on the table beside her.  
  
Gabriel wasn't prepared for that to come off of her chest so easily.  
  
"He begged me to," she went on. "Said he'd done so many things...his shame was too much to bear...and then, the blade..."  
  
"It activated?"  
  
Sara nodded. "He confessed to killing that priest...He said he was going to reveal his secret about being..."  
  
"Cartophalus..."  
  
Pez nodded again.  
  
"Gabriel, I - I'm lost! What do I do? I...loved him, so much! And now...I'm alone...again!"  
  
She broke down in ragged sobs then, and Gabriel wrapped her up in his arms. She cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours...when in reality it was only mere moments. It absolutely killed Gabriel to see her like that...in so much pain...so hurt...so vulnerable. Truthfully, he'd been kicking himself inside for what he'd said to her the day before. He just figured she wouldn't be interested in a guy like him...someone so normal. He didn't think there was anything special about himself. So when she asked him why he'd never asked her out, he was taken aback. He'd never guessed that the BladeWielder would ever mention anything of the sort to him. He saw her eyes after he'd hung up the phone with his girlfriend. There was sadness, a void in her eyes...even jealousy? Surely not. But now, as he sat there holding her while she cried, he realized that there must have been jealousy in her eyes. She wanted something she thought she'd never have. Love. Her partner, Danny, he had his wife and kids, Jake was...well, a bit too arrogant for her tastes. Gabriel thought there was an attraction between her and Nottingham, but knew that nothing would come of it. He'd heard first-hand of the Black Dragon's obsession with her. And then when he'd gotten off of the phone with his girlfriend, that was the last straw. She became broken-hearted. The only other person to consider dating...was taken.  
  
"Pez..." she looked up. "You're NOT alone. You will never be alone! You've got Jake, and...Danny...and even Nottingham."  
  
Gabriel saw her roll her eyes at the mention of the assassin's name. He went on undaunted, "Like I said, you will NEVER be alone." Gabriel tucked a stray piece of hair behind her right ear tenderly.  
  
"I have you too...Right?" Her voice cracked, and for a moment, she wasn't quite sure if it was hers or not. Gabriel gave her a shy half-grin.  
  
"Of course, Sara. You'll always have me." Gabriel placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before resting his forehead on her own.  
  
"Gabe - ?"  
  
"Yeah, Pez?"  
  
"You were wrong before."  
  
"About what?" He pulled his head away and saw the tear tracks drying on her face. He mentally kicked himself again. He knew what she meant. He wiped her tears away gently.  
  
"When you said I belonged to a different world," Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "Gabriel, you're the same as me. We'll both live, and we'll both die. We both laugh, cry, dream, hope...love..."  
  
That last word Sara Pezzini whispered to the young man before her.  
  
"I love you, Gabriel Bowman..." she continued in a timid whisper. "Since the day I first met you."  
  
She cupped his cheek in her hand tenderly.  
  
"And I love *you,* Sara Pezzini. Since the moment I first saw *you.*"  
  
"So...you mind if I live in 'your world' for a while?" She gave him a hopeful half-grin.  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "No, Sara."  
  
Sara flinched. No? What had she done wrong? She cast him a questioning glance before he continued.  
  
"We'll create our own..." he grinned fiendishly, and each pulled the other in, without a moment's hesitation, for a soul-searching kiss... 


End file.
